To Be Surprised
by El-Jay92
Summary: Non Massacre. When Haruno Sakura is elevated to the status of ANBU medic nin she is thrilled… but her excitement causes her to overlook an important detail; her unbelievable captain Uchiha Shisui. This becomes a chance for Sakura to learn that no one is what they seem and everyone deserves their own chance to surprise.
1. Something and Nothing

Non Massacre. When Haruno Sakura is elevated to the status of ANBU medic nin she is thrilled… but her excitement causes her to overlook an important detail; her unbelievable captain Uchiha Shisui. This becomes a chance for Sakura to learn that no one is what they seem and everyone deserves their own chance to surprise.

This is a non-massacre fic with the pairing of Shisui and Sakura. I just wanted to test this pairing out a bit, particularly the character of Shisui who seems often- and, in my opinion, unfairly- overlooked in favour of Itachi. Therefore, I thought it was appropriate to pay a little homage to a character needing some love

This is my first fic so please, any constructive suggestions will be appreciated and taken as encouragement.

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the character's, setting etc in this story and I am not making any profit off of it. This is applicable to all following chapters of this fanfiction.

**Chapter 1**

There is nothing quite like the fulfilment of carefully planned revenge, mused Haruno Sakura as she prepared to leave her apartment. Grabbing an apple from the counter, she quickly walked towards the Hokage tower to meet her much loved, though often inebriated, Sensei.

The young women moved towards the centre of the village munching on her apple and lost in her thoughts, absentmindedly remembering just what would, she hoped, make this day so special.

_Weak_. Unfortunately, it would forever be the word that both defined, and then, redefined her actions. It was the reason why her unique pink hair remained cropped short, barely brushing her shoulders. She changed the rather bleak outlook of her ninja career when she approached the Sannin Tsunade, and almost demanded to be her apprentice. Now nineteen, the once immature and weak girl had grown into a widely respected kunoichi and medic nin. She was easily on a par with her shishou in medical skills, almost in pure combat and definitely in her somewhat temperamental disposition. Now a jonin, the young konuichi had risen through the ranks to be counted among the upper echelon of Konoha's shinobi.

However, despite these achievements, Sakura knew that the only way to unquestionably prove herself was to join ANBU. The elite forces were just that, and it was through obtaining this status that she could finally show her worth as not just a civilian wannabe ninja. Her admittance into the elite would prove her unwavering commitment to Konoha and to improving herself as a ninja. Sakura understood that she was a fine kunoichi without striving for more, but she wanted to be great. She _needed_ to be great to prove herself.

The clans of Konoha- notably the prominent Hyuuga and Uchiha- were known for dismissing children aspiring to be ninja if they were civilian. Sakura had this experienced personally; the Head of the Uchiha clan had quickly tried to remove her from his son's genin team. When this failed he quickly warned his son not to get attached to 'weak and pathetic civilian who do not understand there place'. The worst part Sakura knew was that at the time his statement, though hurtful and rude, was true. She was then a burden to her team, and when Naruto left with the Sannin Jiraiya and Sasuke was forced to retreat into his own clan for further training, Sakura sought to prove herself.

She still remained close to her teammates and they were still best of friends- though outwardly reluctantly on Sasuke's part- and reformed Team Kakashi again when they were sixteen. Now nineteen, the group had formed a formidable team combining their complimentary skills and somewhat unconventional ways to form one of Konoha's leading cells. Whilst Sakura's time largely revolved around the hospital the team still regularly met up despite each being caught up in their own duties- Sasuke, Naruto and Sai were largely preoccupied with training or solo and two man missions. Kakashi managed to be as elusive as ever, presumably spitting his days between S class missions, reading his much loved novels and escaping the hospital when needs must. Sakura loved her boys but they all seemed to show an unwavering aversion of the hospital that led them to dropping into her place to be patched up at all hours of the night.

Naruto and Sasuke were also vying for entrance into an ANBU cell; however, they were not likely to be admitted into the elite corps for at least six months to a year. Whilst, Sakura secretly found this very gratifying, it basically came down to a question of need within the organisation. At the moment, skilled medic nins were greatly needed and with Sakura's added combat abilities she presented a very good addition to ANBU. Accordingly, Tsunade had all but confirmed her promotion into the ranks last week, with Sakura to be officially assigned a team today.

Sakura reached Tsunade's office and knocked on the door, to be admitted by a frazzled looking Shizune. "Sakura, I am glad you are here" the kunoichi smiled.

"Has Shishou finally discovered that you removed her last store of sake, the one she was _sure _no one would ever discover?" Sakura replied with a grin.

Tsunade had become a great Hokage having influenced much of the village's recent developments including pioneering new techniques in healing and management in the hospital, allowing it to be the best amongst the hidden villages. However, the legendary slug princess was equally well known for her fondness of sake. This is something Sakura can attest to having both successfully and less so tried to reduce the impact of this on visiting dignitaries. It was a well known and accepted part of their Hokage within Konoha but could be an unwelcome surprise for political visitors.

"No" Shizune signed dejectedly "Hokage-sama has completely restructured the ANBU team ranks to make room for the few new recruits; she has been at it for hours... I think we are all wishing she could find her alcohol."

Sakura laughed "is the desk still intact?"

Shizune smiled grimly "yes, but it won't be for long".

"Sakura! Quit laughing and get in here" Tsunade's voice boomed throughout the small hallway before her door. Sakura spared Shizune a startled glance before scurrying into the room.

As Sakura entered Tsundae's office she bowed her greeting then proceeded to stand near the entry. The large circular room was looking rather dishevelled when compared to the state it was left after Shizune's recent cleaning. Stacks of papers that were once neatly stacked were now hanging precariously off the desk, whist various reports and books scattered the floors.

But what interested Sakura the most was the team- or from what she gathered from the glaring and yelling- the now disbanded team in the centre of the room. ANBU's alpha team was renown across different villages both for its incredible success rate and the poorly concealed anonymity of its members. Currently these members were occupied the room with varying degrees of interest- Shiranui Genma lounged against the back wall fiddling with his ever-present senbon. Uchiha Itachi stood the epitome of aristocratic manners directly before the Hokage. His older, and much less serious cousin Shisui, was leaning against the Hokage's desk seemingly unaware of the anger that was practically radiating off Tsunade at this point. To complete the picture Aburame Shino stood stoic behind Itachi.

"The team must be split- it is foolish to have both of Konoha's preeminent Sharinghan users on the same team, a team that is so well known across the hidden villages that its almost redundant" Tsunade continued after briefly acknowledging Sakura's entrance.

"In order to address this matter I am splitting this team into two separate cells- now Alpha and Beta- each to be bolstered by new members. The captains of these will be Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui".

This unexpected announcement was silence then greeted with various degrees of shock. Itachi's cool facade was betrayed by a raised eyebrow, a reaction surprising in itself, Genma's senbon fell from his mouth to be quickly recovered before it fell to the floor and Shino remained as unreadable as ever. To complete the picture Shisui promptly fell off of the desk, upturning several stacks of paper.

This particular round of antics seemed to be all Tsunade could take "Oh for the love of, it's not that unbelievable."

To this Genma mubled to Sakura "I don't know, even the new captain seems stunned", causing her to laugh and unfortunately grab the attention of the irate Hokage.

"Sakura! I wouldn't laugh too soon, nor you Shiranui, you are both members of this new team."

"This seems like a punishment" Genma muttered morosely.

"Damn" muttered Sakura, unaware just how well her voice carried across the room. She had expected to be initiated in ANBU but was hoping to be a part of Itachi's team. He was renowned as one of the best ninja across the Five Nations and she was eager to learn from him. Also, he was gorgeous, no one could deny that and although Sakura had well and truly moved on from her fan girl days a good-looking captain couldn't hurt.

The glint in Tsunade's eyes told Sakura that her mentor knew just what she had been thinking "Don't be so sad Sakura".

All the while Shisui seemed to have recovered long enough to indignantly reply "Sakura-chan, how could you be so mean". Another thing thought Sakura, Shisui was so like Naruto that Sakura almost wept. She loved Naruto but his unrelenting exuberance was enough for her to deal with, adding Shisui's similar personality could be the death of her. Also, he was one of the few people to insist calling her Sakura-chan.

"This is a little unconventional Hokage-sama" the Uchiha heir politely interjected "Shisui and I have been on a team since we were genin and a work well together, maybe an alternate captain can be found?".

"That's it! I have had enough of you brats, everyone leave now. ANBU Alpha will comprise of Uchiha Itachi, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji whilst ANBU Beta will be made up of Uchiha Shisui, Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidō and Haruno Sakura. This is the last I will hear of this, everyone out. Except Sakura, you stay, I need you to find me that sake you hid, and don't deny it".

"Damn" Sakura repeated despondently, this time ensuring her voice would not carry. As everyone filed out of the room leaving Sakura with an angry Tsunade she received a few sympathetic looks.

As the door shut behind the last person Tsunade turned to Sakura. "I know you are not excited about the arrangement but give it time. Some people might surprise you, and everyone deserves that chance. You of all people should know this. Now, find my sake and get out of here".

Sakura left the building pondering her Shisou's advice, knowing her mentor was right. She would give the Uchiha a chance; after all, his laidback nature might be a little more relaxing than that of his more intimidating cousin.

Sakura wandered towards her modest apartment, aware that tomorrow's training session- ANBU team beta's first- would be interesting. She resolved to focus on her own improvements. After all, the Alpha squad may soon need a medical ninja. With that thought, she began to look forward to tomorrow's session.


	2. Contradictions

Hey guys,

Firstly, thank you to the lovely people who left a review and otherwise supported the story. It definitely motivated me to finish this chapter. Please let me know what you think; I have worked here to develop the characters more and would love to hear your opinions on this.

I am a little unsure of this chapter; I have tried to balance it being good but not taking too long to be updated. Again, please let me know your thoughts.

I will update my other stories shortly for those who are interested.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 2: Contradictions **

As the sun rose, creeping out from behind the distant mountains, Sakura was preparing to leave for her ANBU squad's first training session. Tsunade's words had followed her throughout the night; she felt guilty for dismissing Shisui so easily. Sakura resolved to judge him on his own actions from now on.

She quickly dressed in her newly acquired ANBU gear and ventured towards the door. The black pants and fitted top were stiff against her skin and the new fabric still slightly marred by the folds that once creased it. Sakura felt curiously unsure of herself; the unfamiliar and distractingly _new _clothes reminding her of her first day at the Academy. It returned her to a time when her civilian background left her cruelly unprepared for a future at the Academy. She shook her head, dismissing the disheartening thoughts.

A polite knock at the door captured her attention. She rushed to answer the call- it was not unusual that shinobi would drop into her place to be healed rather than venture to the dreaded hospital. She wrenched the door opening already having begun her classic "Hospitals are excellent places for the wounded" lecture when she stuttered to a stop. The elusive Uchiha heir was looking down at her, a trace of amusement in his dark eyes.

"Hello Haruno-san, you may relax, I am not seeking your medical expertise" he said.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at the formality of his speech; he always carefully adhered to the expectations of the Uchiha heir. Although, she had seen him around his family; the only place he relaxed enough to show his more caring, gentle side. "I assume you are heading to your training session" he inquired politely.

"Right, I was just about to meet up with the new team, what can I do for you?" Sakura smiled, trying to understand what brought Itachi of all people to her door at this hour.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you about my cousin, would you mind if I came in?" he replied easily. Sakura inwardly sighed, naturally it would be about Shisui; he seemed to be haunting her lately.

"Sure" Sakura opened the door and led him through to the kitchen "would you like tea or something similar?"

At his polite refusal she invited him into conversation "so what is it about Shisui that you would like to discuss, I am curious as to what brought you here."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her bluntness- an action that was becoming all too common lately in Sakura's opinion. He seemed inclined to return her candour "You have never been on a mission with my cousin have you" he inquired, and at the brief shake of Sakura's head he continued "Shisui may be singular amongst the Uchiha in his manner and personality but that is no means to dismiss him. He is one of the greatest ninja Konoha has produced; it is only his humility that prevents this recognition"

A heavy silence engulfed the room; Itachi's strident declaration was unheard of, let alone the praise he had passed onto his cousin.

"I don't understand why it shocks people; his skills probably exceed mine" he smiled wistfully "it is only out of respect to me that he limits them in public. He has never beaten me in a spar but neither has he ever truly tried. He recognises that his victory could destabilise the clan, and, as only slightly removed from the main line, his skills could provide a rallying point for competing factions"

Sakura's eyes widened; it was a shocking revelation but Sakura could quickly understand the merit in the statement; the clans in Konoha were rigidly controlled by traditional succession rights. This could easily become a point for discontent in the clan.

Itachi's eyes quickly hardened, reminding her of the reputation of the renowned ANBU captain before her. "This is not to be repeated, and, as the Hokage's apprentice I do not doubt you understand the importance of keeping secrets."

Sakura knew both an order and an implied threat when she heard one. "Why would you confide this in me? There is no reason for it, I hardly know either you or your cousin" Sakura's anger had resurfaced quickly, a common response for the volatile young woman.

Itachi eyes measured her carefully. Sakura refused to flinch under the intense scrutiny; her emerald eyes defiant in their hold on the thoughtful black orbs assessing her. A sense of satisfaction eventually entered his eyes.

"I told you, Sakura, because Shisui deserves more than what he has now". With that cryptic reply, the heir dissolved into a murder of crows, transporting himself from her apartment.

Sakura was left in her kitchen, both more confused and intrigued than she had ever been before.

* * *

Both Itachi and Tsunade's comments whirled around Sakura's head as she made her way to the training ground. Genma and Raidō were already at training ground 4; the area reserved for ANBU personal. Sakura forcibly stifled her glee at entering the exclusive area; she quickly assumed a nonchalant air to greet the two shinobi.

"Well if it isn't my favourite pink-haired medic" Genma greeted, reaching to across to ruffle Sakura's hair.

Her hand caught him deftly, "Genma, why isn't it my favourite lecherous patient" she smiled sweetly. Raidō laughed, earning a smile from the pink-haired kunoichi.

Genma quickly recovered "Well at least I am your favourite, despite the fine company I keep". Sakura smiled in return- Genma was harmless and had always been kind to her whenever they had crossed paths at the Hokage tower during her apprenticeship.

Sakura actually owed Genma a lot; at Tsunade's request he had tirelessly worked with Sakura to improve her dismal weapons skills. Now, her abilities with senbon and kunai were closing in on Genma's. He had also coached her with the katana, allowing it to become a signature of Sakura's offensive attacks.

She turned to regard Raidō. He was a friend of Kakashi's and Sakura regularly saw him with the other older jonin drinking at the bar her and her friends also frequented. She knew him to be an expert with his distinctive weapon the Kokutō- a black blade that the shinobi generally coated in high level poison. This weapon had helped cultivated Raidō's reputation as a high level assassin.

Currently, he was inspecting the weapon; the rays of the morning sun catching the dark metal of the blade causing it to shimmer. Sakura was interested in the unusual blade and was eager to ask the older shinobi about it now that she had the opportunity. "Hey Raidō" Sakura began as she eyed the weapon "I have always wondered..."

Her sentence was abruptly cut off by Genma, unable to resist the opportunity to tease his friends "Actually, I heard that rumour too Raidō, is it really true that you managed to do that because personally..."

Genma was swiftly silenced by a combination of Sakura glare, Raidō's hit to the back of his head and the appearance of their new Taichou.

Sakura took this opportunity to quickly study the man. Shisui was tall and lean, something that his well worn ANBU gear only served to emphasise. The tanto strapped across his back was his only deviation from the standard attire. His permanently tousled hair and dark eyes sparkling with mischief and enthusiasm gave him a boyish look. This combination perhaps caused people to underestimate him, thought Sakura; he lacked the intimidating aura of Itachi and the air of confidence that Kakashi exuded. Yet, according to Itachi, his skill level was easily comparable to those shinobi, possibly even greater than them. Sakura shook her head, she struggled to reconcile Itachi's depiction of Shisui with the ninja she saw fall off a desk upon hearing he was to be an ANBU cell captain

"What's wrong there little Sakura-chan, I have been told I'm unbelievable but there's no reason to look so confused" Shisui said, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Sakura silenced him with a glare, refusing to acknowledge the remark with a comment.

Shisui quickly sobered; showing a remarkable difference to the previously teasing man. Sakura quickly glanced at the two other men in the squad, each stood attentively, watching their captain with an unmistakable respect. The kunoichi recalled Itachi pointedly asking whether she had ever been on a mission with Shisui. She knew both of her teammates had completed numerable missions with the elder Uchiha and apparently held him in high regard.

"I suppose I am in charge of this aren't I?" Shisui mused as his eyes roved each member of the cell. His was thoughtful; a sharp contrast to the mischievous and joking persona Sakura had previously associated with Shisui.

"Stamina is important in ANBU, particularly for our newer recruits" he said as his eyes rested in Sakura "let's begin with five laps around the village. I expect you to all be finished in no longer than 20 minutes". It was a considered expectation; the distant and time balanced to provide a solid warm up for the shinobi.

The team began, hastening to complete their captains instructions. Sakura had soon established a strong rhythm, maintaining her pace with the more seasoned ANBU officers beside her.

Once the laps were completed they moved through various other exercises focussing on teamwork. Finally, they paired up and each team was given a bandana to safeguard. "The purpose of this is to work effectively as a team to prevent the opposing side from gaining the bandana. This, I hope, will allow you all to familiarise yourselves with each other. We will complete a few rounds, rotating the team members in each" Shisui explained.

Sakura was first placed with Genma. They were each familiar with the others style and worked well together, almost getting the bandana from Raidō with a well placed senbon from Sakura. The weapon pierced the corner of the fabric as it lay in Raidō's back pocket, snatching it into the air. The plan had almost worked; Genma nearly grabbed the bandana from the air when Shisui used his Body Flicker technique to intercept it. The speed in which he responded was incredible, surpassing Genma's advantage of having the material directed towards him. Sakura was again caught off guard by Shisui's abilities. Tellingly, neither Genma nor Raidō seemed particularly surprised by the outcome.

The group continued to rotate partners; however, no team managed to capture their objective. The skill level was too high to allow for an advantage to be gained in the short amount of time given. The exercise managed to bring out the competitive nature of each shinobi, the resulting intensity of the battle causing various minor injuries for all.

Sakura approached Genma who was sprawled on the grass next to a more dignified Raidō who was resting perched on a nearby rock. "Here, let me look at that" she said, eying the various scrapes and cuts on his arms and his face.

As her green healing chakra began to soothe the wounds he quickly thanked her "I guess it just proves who your favourite is doesn't it?" he smirked, content with the fact that she first healed him.

She grinned playfully at him "of course Genma, and being my favourite I have been closely monitoring your file; and to think I have just been organising the rosters for ninja currently needing their annual physical".

"Sakura, you wouldn't be so cruel" he said hopefully. He soon relaxed into a contented silence- perhaps unwilling to draw the attention of a medic preoccupied with physical exams.

After she finished healing Raidō she was feeling the effects of expending most of her chakra. She stood shakily but turned to her captain; he was relatively unscathed but a single cut ran across his cheek. It was minor but could potentially become infected. "I just want to heal that one cut, Taichou" she said.

"You look kind of tired Sakura-chan" he replied, regarding the kunoichi and her now ashen complexion.

"Uchiha-san, either we argue about it and then I heal it or I just heal it now" she said narrowing her eyes. He sighed in resignation, if there was one thing well known about Sakura it was her insistence on treating everyone no matter the strain it put on herself.

"Alright Sakura, you convinced me" he brightened, turning to the others he said "training's over, you can all leave when you are ready. We will meet the same time tomorrow."

Genma and Raidō soon waved goodbye and left, leaving Sakura with her captain.

She stood in front of him and moved onto her toes to give her the extra height needed to properly inspect the wound. She saw the gleam of amusement in Shisui's eyes and she scowled, "you could just sit down, you don't have to make it difficult".

"Me being difficult Sakura?" he questioned casually "that hardly seems accurate."

She didn't answer, instead focussing on the rapidly closing wound as she traced her finger along it. It was soon healed; only a slight pink line remaining

"Are you alright?" Shisui asked, concern entering his eyes.

"Yeah, I will rest for a few minutes; I'll be fine in a little while" she paused "you can leave, I have a hospital shift at two so I will relax here for a little while longer"

He eyed her speculatively then nodded. Completing the hand signs at an impossible speed, he soon disappeared in a transportation jutsu.

Sakura sighed, collapsing back against the grass. The training session had been good, surprisingly so. Shisui had been exactly as she expected an ANBU squad captain to be- tough and demanding but he still managed to keep traces of his well-known enthusiasm and sense of fun. She was still a little unconvinced about what Itachi had said earlier but she knew she couldn't dismiss his opinion. If the comments had been made about anyone else then she would have immediately believed him.

Sakura waited for her hospital shift in the grassy clearing, all the while pondering Itachi's words and what she has learned about Shisui since. The Uchiha was certainly a contradiction- a mysterious puzzle- but one that Sakura was willing to solve.

* * *

Sakura was in her office, sorting through various hospital paperwork; reports, statistics and patient medical files.

Her office was small but comfortable, located in the East wing of the hospital it had easy access to the emergency ward and critical care patients. The visible walls were an inviting shade of blue but often obscured by shelves creaking under the weight of medical texts and scrolls. The worn desk was neat and tidy; the result of Sakura's hours of organising and filing.

It had been an unusually quiet shift for the hospital, but Sakura knew such thoughts almost always invited disaster.

"Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama" a voice frantically called from down the hall. Sakura congratulated herself on her prediction, as she rushed out the door, immediately ready for the oncoming emergency.

"We can't do anything; he just constantly fights our efforts to help him. He refuses treatment from anyone other than you" the young medic fretted.

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously, "The difficult patient would be Kakashi right?"

The nurse nodded helplessly. Sakura thought her boys' refusals of medical attention from anyone other than her was ridiculous, but also sweet in a strange kind of way. She understood it as their way of showing that they trusted her above all others.

Sakura soon arrived at the room in question and, as she opened the door, was greeted by a battered looking Kakashi half way out of the window.

"I am sure you wouldn't be trying to escape from your favourite student, would you Kakashi" Sakura inquired, the glint in her emerald eyes betraying the implied threat.

"Ah, not at all Sakura, just trying to get some fresh air" Kakashi replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I didn't realise you were on shift" he said in explanation of his attempt to leave; he was normally content to wait for Sakura.

Sakura quickly assessed his injuries which were relatively minor for him; a few broken ribs and a mildly infected gash across his shoulder.

"So sensei, I'm guessing it was a quiet mission this time around?" Sakura idly questioned as she worked. He had left a week ago on a solo mission.

Kakashi glared balefully at her, "It was water country; _Icha Icha Paradise _was an unfortunate casualty" he replied sadly.

He retrieved the dripping book out of his pocket and flicked through the pages; displaying the blurred and distorted writing.

Sakura fought to contain her laughter, "So, no great loss then sensei" Sakura replied cheerfully.

His pout was her only answer and Sakura returned to healing his wounds. They were all straightforward and required minimal chakra.

"I would recommend you stay in hospital just as a precaution but it is you and I would prefer to release you than have you terrorise my staff. So, I suppose you may as well leave."

"Thanks Sakura-chan" he replied happily, tousling her hair as he stood up. It was his version of a hug she tolerated it gracefully.

"Also, I nearly forgot, everyone's meeting at the bar later tonight; Ino wanted me to pass on the message to you. Naruto, Sasuke and Sai are scheduled to return for their mission in time. She said she would be at yours later tonight, sometime around eight"

Sakura smiled her thanks, and the Copy nin soon left, leafing through his book to determine whether the grim situation was at all retrievable.

Sakura sighed, she wasn't sure if she was up for a night out, not that Ino would give her a choice in the matter. She supposed it would be nice; she hadn't seen some of her friends in more than a week or two. She returned to her office, resigning herself to an interesting night; whenever the Konoha Eleven got together something unusual was bound to happen.

Some of Sakura's fondest memories of the group had occurred on similar nights; the time Naruto had fretted over a girl all night, only to discover when he drank enough alcohol to create a resemblance of courage, that his "dream girl, believe it" was actually a disgruntled guy with incredible hair. Sakura and Ino then spent the rest of the night trying to figure out a way to ask the guy exactly how he got his hair to look like that. They still commiserated the guy's refusal to give up his secret, although he and Ino had then dated for a while so Sakura supposed it worked out alright. There was also the night Sakura out drank Kiba, Kakashi, Ino and Genma in what Naruto had since described the kunoichi's efforts as "something between nauseatingly incredible and incredibly nauseating". Sakura soon began to look forward to the night; and the chance to see her boys return home safe.

* * *

"Not bad forehead, you almost look decent" Ino said as she ran a critical eye over the pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura sighed in exasperation at the not- quite compliment. She supposed from Ino it was the best she could hope for. Sakura had taken some care with herself tonight though- knowing Ino would turn up to her apartment determined to change anything that did not meet the blonde's standards. Sakura chose a black form fitting dress with thin straps and a becoming neckline- "Good Sakura, it almost looks like you have a chest to speak of" Ino nodded her approval. Sakura had to agree with Ino on this- her not quite B cups were flattered in the dress. The garment reached mid thigh and flared out slightly at the skirt. The look was finished with plain black heels and the necklace her team had given her for her last birthday. It was a beautiful choice by her boys, the ingenuity taking Sakura by surprise; it was a simple pendant of a phoenix depicted in flight on an antique silver chain.

Sai had summed up the thought behind the gift in his typically eloquent manner, "You were a pathetic kunoichi but you surprised us" he seemed to ponder this statement "you are still volatile and brutish but you are a part of our team and I think we need you; we would not be Team Seven without you." He had followed this with an uncertain hug; the sincerity and his somewhat misguided attempts to please her left her teary. Sai was still a little emotionally... challenged but he tried his best to adhere to more normal social conventions. It was the only piece of jewellery Sakura wore but she did as often as she could; she loved the thought behind it and knew Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke appreciated seeing it.

Ino was dressed in her typical manner; her clothing in her signature purple acting to blur the lines between a top and a dress. She looked stunning though with her long blonde hair loosely framing her face and high heels lengthening her lithe legs.

Sakura shook her head, Ino always looked amazing- she was almost a walking hit to the confidence of the average girl. Sakura greatly valued her friendship with the fiery blonde though, each girl becoming the others confidante- a necessity in the often brutal world they lived in.

"Come on Ino-pig" Sakura said "we probably should be leaving; didn't you mention to Tenten that we would be there at 9 o'clock?"

"Yeah but we have plenty of time" Ino dismissed easily, moving her gaze to the clock "or maybe not, quick forehead get your purse we're leaving"

* * *

The atmosphere of the bar murky at best- peeling paint covered the walls whilst the shifting lighting served to cast a series of shadows across the room. It reflected the weary and dark life of a shinobi almost eerily accurate. It was one of the few bars in Konoha to cast aside the already lax drinking age- Team Seven had been here regularly since they were fifteen.

Sakura and Ino were just walking up to the door when an ear splitting cry echoed throughout the street, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura valiantly suppressed the slight irritation- Naruto had attracted the attention of the entire street, including the shinobi lounging outside the bar and passers-by but she was more relieved to know her boy's returned safely to the village. Admittedly people quickly lost interest in the exchange that was a well established routine of Naruto returning home and seeing Sakura.

Sakura's sight was soon blocked by a vision of orange, albeit slightly muted with black as Naruto engulfed her in a hug; lifting her off her feet and spinning her around.

"Dobe" Sasuke hissed "put her down, the skirt's too short..." he voice trailed away delicately, drawing Sakura's attention to the unfortunate side effect of Naruto's embrace. She now realised what the appreciative whistles and cat calls were about, suppressing a blush

"Sorry, Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled down at her, a trace of mischief in his enthusiastic smile. Naruto had grown incredibly since their genin days, once the smallest in the group he was now close to looking down on Kakashi. He had matured from the somewhat obnoxious child he was to a still enthusiastic but considered young man. Sakura did not doubt he would achieve his dream of becoming Hokage.

Sakura smoothed down her skirt as she turned to Sasuke and Sai, throwing an arm around each.

"I am so glad you guys are back, how was the mission?" Sakura said, and then narrowed her eyes, considering the trio "any injuries I should know about?"

Naruto smiled deviously, eyes darting to regard Sasuke "The mission went well Sakura-chan, unless you count a blow to teme's pride..."

Sasuke interjected swiftly "Nobody needs to hear about that dobe".

Sakura smirked; it was an uncommon occasion that caused Sasuke embarrassment and Sakura resolved to hear that particular story. Just as Sakura was ready to pounce on the matter Ino interrupted "Hello to you too guys" she said drily "come on, we all understand the importance of Team Seven's reunion but I think we can continue this inside"

Ino then hooked an arm with Sai, leading him through the doors, the artist sparing an uncertain look to the rest of Team Seven as the blonde began chatting animatedly with him. Sai had improved a lot since his release from the secret ROOT operation but Ino's disregard for most people's personal space and forceful attitude still stumped the shinobi.

"Do you think we'll get him back in working order" Naruto joked, leading Sakura and Sasuke into the dimly lit room and towards the group's regular table.

Sakura laughed "You know he'll be fine, just prepare yourself for an analysis of their conversations tomorrow".

Soon the group was crowded around a table with the other members of the Konoha Eleven- Ino had managed to drape herself across a seemingly unenthusiastic Shikamaru, Choji and Shino sat either side of the pair, having a quiet conversation. Sakura had artfully placed Naruto next to Hinata who were having an easy conversation with minimal blushing from Hinata. Sai was studying each person in turn, apparently trying to improve his knowledge of social interactions whilst Kiba was talking to Sasuke in a one sided conversation about his last mission. Lee and Sakura had been talking about different training regimens and the health benefit of each when he was distracted by a perceived challenge from Neji and Tenten.

"Sakura, you seem distracted, is everything alright?" Naruto asked perceptively. Sakura sighed, she almost forget how well Naruto had learned to read a person- herself particularly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just really glad my boys are back, are we having ramen tomorrow at lunch?" She didn't like keeping secrets from any of her teammates but knew she had to on this one, besides, she didn't really know how to express what exactly she was feeling.

Luckily, that was all it took for Naruto to begin his well versed lecture about the wonders of his favourite food. Sakura took the chance to glance around the room; Kakashi hadn't yet shown up but she expected that from the eternally late ninja.

An all too familiar voice sliced through her musings "Sasu-chan, I didn't realise you finished your mission" Shisui said, he had always taken an almost unnatural delight in teasing his younger cousin. "So Naruto, Sai, how was it?"

Naruto's eyes brightened, no doubt recognising an avid listener for his tale of Sasuke's mission woes. Sasuke too understood this and quickly re-directed conversation "Hn, it was good, what's been happening here?"

Sakura was diverted from the conversation by Lee "Sakura, my eternal blossom, now that Sasuke has returned I shall challenge him for the privilege of your youthfulness." Sakura sighed, unfortunately Lee still had a crush on her; true he was slowly getting over her and his declarations were more infrequent but the alcohol combined with a misunderstanding before the boy's left must have caused this. Sakura had nearly forgotten the incident; she had been returning from a double shift at the hospital and tripped and fell forward. Sasuke and Naruto were taking her to lunch and the former had quickly caught her before she hit the ground. She supposed from Lee's angle it could have appeared like an embrace, but it was ridiculous, Sasuke and her had briefly dated but quickly found they were better off as teammates.

Unfortunately, this attracted the attention of Shisui who had moved to a seat next to her. "Really now, how often do these challenges happen?" he inquired idly "besides I thought you and Sakura imploded rather spectacularly a year or two ago"

"We did... wait, there was no implosion!" Sakura exclaimed, "I wish you would stop telling people that- Mikoto thought we would be assigned to different teams after you talked to her"

"Yeah I almost forgot about that" Shisui recalled fondly "and the challenges?"

"Oh they happen a lot less" Sakura dismissed "I'm glad, Lee seems to be moving on. Look, he's already given up on challenging Sasuke"

It was true; Sasuke's stoic nature was a real hurdle for Lee's exuberant challenges and the Taijutsu master soon lost interest.

Shisui's eyes harboured an impish intent as he wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and pulled her closer, Sakura stiffened, too caught off guard to react. Shisui then announced in a carrying voice that quickly caught the attention of most of the table "Lee-san, perhaps you should direct all future challenges to me, as you can see..." he carefully let the sentence hang, but moved his hand to absently trace patterns across Sakura's exposed shoulder, leaving no doubt to his implication. Sakura almost gasped at the sensations tickling through her body, but quickly controlled her reactions, dismissing it as a coincidence.

Silence reigned for an excruciating ten seconds- then chaos erupted. Sasuke glared at his cousin whilst he held an enraged Naruto by the collar, preventing the blonde from scrambling across the table towards the smug Uchiha as he yelled that "she was _their _Sakura-chan".

Lee quickly declared "I won't relinquish my youthful flower; I will run a two hundred laps of the village to prove my dedication to you Sakura". The enthusiastic ninja scampered off, supposedly to fulfil his promise. Sakura had buried her head in her hands at this point, vaguely able to distinguish Ino's indignation at not being told earlier and the attention of the majority of the bar on the small table. All the while Sai quietly observed everyone's reaction, no doubt cataloguing this particular response to a social occurrence.

Sakura soon reached her limit, she elbowed Shisui in the side, the momentum of the hit causing him to slip of the chair although he quickly righted himself, looking not in the least guilty as he surveyed the drama around him. Sakura then stood up, gave Naruto a quick, but not un-gentle, whack to the side of the head to gain his attention. "Calm down Naruto, you know what he's saying isn't true. And stop glaring Sasuke, you should have seen through him; he's your bloody cousin."

Sasuke and Naruto quickly sobered, as did the rest of the table, everyone slowly returning to their own conversations. "Sorry Sakura-chan, we should have known you wouldn't try anything with one of them Uchihas" he thought again "well, with another one". Sakura shook her head, giving up on that conversation.

She instead directed her irritation at Shisui "Come on, Uchiha bastard" she grabbed him by the arm and led him to the hallway that led to the seldom used emergency exit of the bar "we need to discuss a few things". Most of the table followed their progress sympathetically, none of them wanted to be Shisui at the moment.

Shisui had seemed to consider the insult as they made their way across the room, "No that's not true" he said easily to her comment "but you must admit it was funny to see everyone's reactions. Although I am not sure their surprise is a good thing" he wondered aloud.

Sakura changed tact "how could you do that, and just when I told you Lee was nearly over me which was great for him" her voice lowered "and besides, aren't you my captain, can't you act with the little more poise, those rumours are not appropriate now I'm your subordinate, no matter how unrealistic they."

Shisui's demeanour shifted from his earlier jovial nature, causing Sakura to realise just how close they were standing- her anger having caused her to move closer and closer to him as her fury rose.

"Sakura" he began, his eyes reflecting his hardened tone "you should not assume so much about my actions or question my integrity. I have to treat you just as I have before I became your captain; it would otherwise be suspicious. Tonight's events reflect this."

He moved closer, leaning down towards her, causing his breath to ghost across her lips "And Sakura, you shouldn't judge so soon about just how unrealistic some things are".

He maintained eye-contact with the visibly bewildered kunoichi, eyes softening slightly. "Don't forget training tomorrow" he said, returning to the same, almost detached manner he addressed her in the morning's training session. Sakura thought she saw another motion flash across his face but it disappeared too quick.

He then left in a transportation jutsu, the smoke evaporating to leave a thoroughly confused Sakura leaning against a wall in a deserted corridor.

Sakura could feel the thrum of the muffled music seeping through the barrier but all she could think about was her captain, the possible meanings of what he said and the rapid beating of her heart.


	3. Denials

NOTE: Only author notes that are particularly important will appear in the updates, generally at the bottom of the page. On that note, I am seriously considering a beta- I have had feedback about the grammar problem in my work- a particular thank you to _Would I Be _for her detailed review. If anyone is interested in being a beta I would love to hear from you. _Would I Be_, I would love you to be the beta but I understand that may not be possible. I appreciated your constructive and lengthy review; I have tried to write this in light of your comments. Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Denials**

Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror, absently brushing aside a wisp of familiar pink hair. Tired emerald eyes peered back at the kunoichi. Her ANBU uniform was still stiff and unwelcoming as it clung against her form.

Nothing had changed she thought resolutely; this was _Shisui. _

The guy who convinced a distraught Naruto that a new health regime concocted by Gai had forcibly closed Ichiraku ramen. The same guy that spent hours at a time plaguing Team Seven's target practice sessions- whipping the shuriken and kunai out of the air. His efforts had forced the three disgruntled genin to endlessly search for the weapons.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, she had nearly forgotten about that incident- Shisui's chronic boredom had coincided with the release of the new edition of _Icha Icha. _Kakashi had been so engrossed in the books that it was nearly a week before the team could capture their sensei's attention long enough to convince him that "more practice" and an aloof wave of the hand weren't an adequate response.

She willed herself to cling to that image of Shisui- the slightly funny, slightly annoying Uchiha cousin. Unfortunately, her mind persisted to conjure a much more interesting, albeit confusing, portrayal of the Uchiha enigma.

Sakura shook her head in exasperation, she was over thinking this- Shisui's actions last night were probably part of an elaborate plan for a new way to tease her and Team Seven.

"I really am over thinking this" Sakura muttered to herself despairingly.

Shisui probably meant nothing by what he said; besides Sakura was hardly interested in any sort of relationship- between training and the hospital she hardly had time. She probably couldn't even make time for Itachi she thought dismally. Besides, Shisui was her team captain. It was probably best that she pretended nothing happened.

Holding onto those thoughts, Sakura gathered her training gear and left for the Team's session.

* * *

Sakura moved quietly through the gates of Training Ground Four. A light fog languidly draped itself across the green fields. The picturesque scene was only slightly obscured by the trees and occasional rocks that were peppered across the area. The morning was crisp- the sun not yet having warmed the night air. It promised to be a nice day but Sakura was valiantly trying not to shiver as she patiently waited for her team.

Soon, Genma ambled into sight- the fog parting slightly to reveal the confident shinobi as he walked towards her.

Sakura smiled, shaking her head slightly- watching Genma made her understand just how he earned his reputation among the village's kunoichi. She was content with their familiarity though and was under no illusions that Genma saw her as anything other than a friend.

Sakura waved a welcome, as she settling herself against the bark of a nearby oak tree- apparently punctuality was something that the team was not particularly concerned with. The young kunoichi sighed- she thought she had escaped such long waits now she was on an opposing team to her charming, but perpetually late, sensei.

"It's just us today Sakura" Genma said by way of greeting "Captain and Raidō left early this morning on a mission- they were both summoned at the last minute."

Sakura was torn between relief and annoyance- true she could now avoid Shisui for a little longer but she had also hoped to address this awkwardness as quickly as possible. Sakura knew she was worrying about nothing but she wanted to experience the confirmation that everything had returned to normal.

She quickly schooled her features to mask her turbulent emotions. A delicate pink eyebrow rose "A mission without us?" she questioned.

Genma nodded in confirmation "It's not unusual that a particular ANBU squad will be divided according to the needs of the mission- with the various skills in our squad it is common."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in thought, quickly analysing what she knew of Raidō and Shisui's skills. Raidō's reputation led to the obvious, but she could barely begin to guess what specific skills Shisui possessed aside from the Sharingan.

"Assassination?" she guessed hesitantly.

"Probably, although it could be reconnaissance" Genma said unconcerned, as he impatiently fiddling with his senbon. Sakura supposed that his relaxed demeanour showed the level of confidence he placed in his teammates completing the mission successfully.

"You want to spar?" he said, his eyes portraying his excitement. "Shisui suggested we train however we want- it's been a while since we've fought, you never know, you might stand a chance this time" he finished, smirking wickedly.

Sakura cracked her knuckles threateningly- she knew he was goading her but she could never resist such a blatant challenge. "Are you sure you're ready Genma- you are getting on a bit, I would hate to hurt you... " she carefully let the sentence trail away. Sakura bit her lip to silence the laughter bubbling up in her chest- questioning Genma's age was just about the only thing that could rile him.

Genma's eyes narrowed dangerously- he didn't deign to reply to the teasing comment. Instead, he crouched into his familiar fighting stance giving Sakura the briefest warning before he flew into his attack.

Sakura quickly responded to the weapons specialist's onslaught, shifting her weight onto the balls of her feet as she readied herself to avoid his attack. From the sheer speed of his assault, Sakura quickly realised that Genma was not going to go easy on her- an aspect of him that Sakura had always appreciated. She grinned excitedly- like Genma it had been too long since she sparred with someone as skilled as him.

Sakura loved her boys dearly but they were often unwilling to fully commit to their spars with her- something that had always left her feeling slightly insulted. They slowly understood that it was completely unnecessary but the old tendencies lingered from when she was an incapable genin. Genma, on the other hand, was willing to push her to her limits to encourage her growth. It was sometimes a harsh philosophy, particularly when he first began training her, but it had contributed to her blossoming into the potent kunoichi she was today.

Sakura nimbly sidestepped his attack and, using Genma's own momentum against him, she attempted to latch onto his passing figure. Ideally, it would have allowed medic nin to restrain him with her superior strength but Genma ably darted out of her reach.

The initial exchange soon established into a steady rhythm as each shinobi tried unsuccessfully to pin the other. Various weapons soon marked the surrounding trees and grassy ground. Eventually, the nin stilled to face each other in a nearby clearing, withdrawing the katana strapped to each of their backs.

The blades glimmered with a menacing but no less haunting beauty as the brief silence was broken by the resounding clash of metal. Sakura expertly parried Genma's blows, using her chakra enhanced strength to drive the more experienced nin to a defensive stance. It wasn't long though before Genma's mastery of the weapon began to show as the kunoichi's offence soon crumpled under Genma's steady expertise. Soon, Sakura was pinned against a tree, with Genma's katana nothing more than a soft spoken whisper from her throat. Genma smirked, recognising his hard earned victory.

He took the opportunity to appraise the panting kunoichi before he sheathed his weapon. "Not bad Sakura" he said through labored breathing "I thought you were going to beat me for a while back there."

Sakura slid to the ground in an undignified heap, managing to smile tiredly up at him "It was close wasn't it?"

Sakura was pleased with her ability to test Genma to the point she had. She grinned wickedly "just wait until next time" she promised.

Genma shook his head in response "you don't give up do you?"

Sakura's stubborn look was all the confirmation he needed- it was that same determination that allowed her to become the force that she is today. He offered her a hand and easily pulled the slight girl to her feet.

The two nin quickly gathered the discarded kunai and senbon from the earlier phase of their fight. They soon left the training grounds side by side- abandoning their fierce fight in exchange for light hearted banter. Sakura soon parted with the older nin- taking the familiar route to her apartment to quickly change out of her ANBU attire. Sakura remembered promising Naruto to meet the team for lunch tomorrow and she was unwilling to be late.

* * *

Sakura dashed around the corner- emerald eyes darting to the ramen stand Naruto revered. She sighed in relief; the members of Team Kakashi were yet to arrive.

The kunoichi had quickly donned her normal ninja gear consisting of a red sleeveless top emblazoned with the Haruno symbol and her white medic skirt over slightly longer, skin tight shorts. Her forehead protector haphazardly tamed her hair whilst the outfit was completed with her black boots and the kunai pouch strapped to her leg.

Sakura waved a greeting to Ayame, the person who regularly served Team Kakashi. All the time spent at Ichiraku's had given Sakura the opportunity to get to know the slightly older women and their friendship allowed a nice alternative to the fiercely competitive banter that her team seemed to constantly divert into.

"Sakura" Ayame greeted in her kind, soft spoken voice "is the rest of your team going to arrive soon?"

Sakura nodded in confirmation, smiling slightly "Brace yourself- the whole team should be here."

Naruto was well known for his ability to eat copious amounts of ramen but when he was joined by his teammates it could be difficult for the small ramen stand to keep up with their impressive appetites.

Ayame laughed "I'll start preparing their regulars then."

Ayame quickly drifted away as she prepared the nins' favoured dishes. Her departure left Sakura to reflect on the small moment of peace before Naruto's endless enthusiasm would be inflicted on the vicinity.

"Sakura-ch-" Naruto's cheerful exclamation reverberated throughout the street until it was abruptly cut off by Sasuke's swift hit to the back of Naruto's head.

"Be quiet Dobe, it's too early in the day for your idiotic yelling" Sasuke said exasperatedly.

"But Sasuke-teme, you _always_ think it's too early for it" Naruto countered, rubbing his head absently "just because you're a miserable bastard" he finished pouting.

Sakura laughed lightly; Sasuke and Naruto were a curious mix of brothers and the fiercest of rivals. Their friendship had become less volatile as they matured but they still bickered at every opportunity.

All the while, Sai was carefully analysed their exchange, dark eyes following their argument avidly. "Is there any particular reason why you two always seem so passionate in your verbal exchanges" Sai inquired blandly.

Sasuke appropriately ignored the artist's comment; unfortunately, Naruto was less successful. Soon, Sai and Naruto's conversation deteriorated into a poorly concealed exchange of insults- an area where Sai easily held the advantage. Sasuke quickly took the seat next to Sakura; smiling gratefully at Ayame you quickly placed a plate of steaming ramen in front of him.

Sakura continued to follow their argument, she was not convinced that Sai was certain _why _the remarks were unappreciative but she was almost sure that he continued the line of questioning to get such an explosive reaction from the blonde nin.

Sai wasn't quite as clueless as he led people to believe- true, he struggled to understand basic human emotions but he was also an adept learner. Sakura was convinced that the artist, in part, revelled in the reactions he received. This particularly applied to Naruto whose expressive responses he was familiar with.

Sakura shook her head; sadly, the kunoichi was accustomed to their outings deteriorating into varying degrees of brawling.

"How was your last shift at the hospital?" Sasuke asked between bites of ramen. Sakura smiled happily at his question- quickly updating him on the medical centre's progress.

Sai and Naruto eventually joined them at the stand, Naruto's previous anger and Sai having transformed into his usual ramen related exuberance.

Sai moved to the other side of Sakura, carefully surveying her slightly wearied posture and the faint marks under her eyes. Meanwhile, Sakura readied herself for one of Sai's signature, and inevitably unflattering, observations.

"I did not think it possible Ugly, but you look particularly horrendous today" he stated, a fake smile firmly in place. Sai was oblivious to the indignant rage that swept across Sakura's face as he ignorantly continued "are you overworking yourself again?"

Sakura's eyes softened as the artist's tone betrayed his concern- he was _trying_ to be more socially conscious. Although, Sakura thought sardonically, his efforts were generally lost in his interesting rendition of more common inquiries. She had yet to be greeted in a fashion that even vaguely resembled normalcy.

"I'm okay Sai- it's just been a busy couple of weeks" she replied, forcibly ignoring the less flattering aspects of his inquiry.

"Impressive Sakura" Naruto laughed as he sat next to her "I was sure you were going to at least bruise him" he finished, sounding disappointed.

A chorus of polite thanks signalled the arrival of more steaming bowls of ramen and conversation was temporarily overshadowed by the arrival of the second round of food.

Unsurprisingly it was Naruto who broke the silence "Sakura-chan, speaking of bruises, has Shisui recovered from last night yet?" he inquired with a grin, obviously hoping that someone else had suffered the kunoichi's infamous temper for a change.

"He's fine" she quickly dismissed, attempting to assume a nonchalant air "When are you guys next going on a mission?" she quickly asked, hoping to change the line of discussion.

She could feel Sasuke's gaze snap towards her. Apparently she hadn't been as seamless as she would have liked, she thought dejectedly, as obsidian eyes assessed her in an effort to glean the reason for her abrupt change of topic.

Luckily, Naruto quickly launched into a well-rehearsed tangent claiming that "Baa-chan _never _gives them enough missions". Sakura easily tuned out to the conversation- she had already memorised it from their genin days.

Sakura soon left her teammates, promising to train with them soon. She couldn't today, her hospital shift was at two o'clock which left her just enough time to organise herself for it.

* * *

Sakura tiredly reached for the door to her apartment. It was soon approaching midnight and the village streets were deserted- something that Sakura was relieved to see. The young kunoichi was sure that she looked like a walking corpse as she fought her chakra exhaustion.

It had been an exceedingly busy shift at the hospital. Sakura had been entrusted with training the new nurses and occasional medic nin. The lessons were enjoyable but today had been their first foray into the emergency room. It was a stressful time for Sakura- she had to ensure the patient's heath whilst carefully supervising her students. Combining that with her morning spar with Genma, Sakura was left almost completely drained.

Sakura drifted into her apartment, her deliberate movements betraying her exhaustion. The girl was gazing longingly at her bed- never removing her eyes from the target; she stripped off her clothes as she went, leaving her in her chest bindings and underwear. She collapsed into the bed with a sigh; normally she would shower and change but she figured that tonight could be the exception.

* * *

The rattle of her front door pierced through her apartment and abruptly awoke the slumbering kunoichi. Sakura trudged out of bed, her tiredness replaced with a fierce anger that fuelled her march. She wrenched the door open, ready to hear the apologetic stammers of her idiotic teammates. This would not the first time they had disturbed her much valued sleep to deal with the injuries of their ridiculous, competitive spars.

Sakura froze. It was not her genin teammates that dominated the doorway.

The men were painted in blood, smeared and splattered; it lay in defiance of the devilish grin that flashed in greeting of the kunoichi. The person carefully shifted the weight of the man across his shoulder- his action betraying his tiredness.

Sakura quickly snapped into medic mode, taking the unconscious Raidō, she quickly ushered Shisui into her spare room.

Her teammate was suffering a gaping wound to the chest; massive blood loss was apparent in the red substance that darkened his ANBU attire. Sakura quickly stripped his shirt and began healing the injury- Raidō's were by far worse than Shisui's so she first needed to stabilise him.

She vaguely noticed Shisui stumble in behind her and ease himself into the other side of the bed. Sakura noted the way his gaze was trained on her but she dismissed it to focus on Raidō's impromptu surgery.

Sakura's initial chakra analysis had identified slight traces of shrapnel in the wound and she was forced to carefully extract them to prevent infection. Beads of perspiration soon gathered as Sakura persisted to heal the injury. She desperately hoped her chakra would hold out long enough to complete the healing process.

Minutes trickled by, eventually the persistent glow of the mint green chakra was rewarded with the steady stitching together of the wound. Soon, it was healed completely; the only sign of it was a slightly raised patch of skin.

Sakura was exhausted but Raidō was no longer critical. She could not detect poison in his system and although he had yet to regain consciousness she was confident he would make a full recovery.

Tired green eyes turned to glance at her captain. She silently moved to reach her hand to his chest to assess his condition. Sakura was shocked to discover a puncture in his right lung from a small but deep wound to his back. The talented medic reached into her pack to swallow a soldier pill, ignoring Shisui's insistence that the wound could wait. The almost immediate boost to her chakra was a relief and she healed his injury carefully before turning to a less serious slash across his ribs. She sighed, aside from mild chakra exhaustion he was in reasonable condition.

She lifted her gaze to meet Shisui's for the first time since she laid eyes on the battered team. Her eyes quickly narrowed at his persistent impish grin- her rebuke was quickly cut off as Shisui mischievously questioned the kunoichi.

"So Sakura, do you always treat patients in such an interesting state of undress? Raidō will be disappointed to have missed this, I tried to tell you but you were much more concerned with your patient" his smug tone was laced with a quiet approval for her focus.

The shocked look on Sakura's face was comical as she disbelievingly glanced at herself. In her anger, she had forgotten that she hadn't dressed in the shorts and loose shirt she wore normally to bed. Her eyes narrowed fiercely, temporarily outweighing her surprise, Shisui had carefully filed away that observation for hours as she tended to each of their wounds. A faint blush rose to her cheek, making her embarrassment apparent to the satisfied nin.

Sakura stalked out of the room, quickly grabbing one of Naruto's old training shirts and a pair of Sai's tattered standard issue pants. Furious mutters were audible from her living room, snippets of which seemed to portray a general unflattering image of the entire Uchiha clan with Shisui viciously singled out in her tirade.

Only Shisui could leer at her at her whilst his teammate was bleeding out across her door mat, Sakura thought sardonically.

Sakura quickly returned to the room to check Raidō, her chakra carefully analysing his progress. Content with his condition, she carefully placed a nearby blanket over him.

The kunoichi surveyed her captain; apparently he had resumed the professional and politely distant persona of ANBU captain, as he respectfully watched her work. "He will be fine, taichou, his vitals are normal and his breathing has further steadied in the last ten minutes. All he needs now is rest" Sakura said, correctly interpreting her captain's questioning gaze.

As Shisui sighed in relief Sakura felt guilty for her earlier assessment of him- his concern for Raidō was almost painfully obvious.

Now, her curiosity having abated her previous fury, she was eager to learn how this had happened.

"How did you make it back?" Sakura asked disbelievingly. Shisui's wounds alone were enough to prevent even an elite nin from returning to the village. The fact that he managed to do so carrying Raidō was almost unbelievable.

"I could hardly leave him behind, and I wasn't going to hang around either" Shisui returned mildly.

"Other captains ANBU captains would have left him behind" Sakura said quietly.

A silence embraced the room as Shisui turned to regard Sakura.

It was an uncomfortable truth. Sakura's experience in the Hokage tower had afforded her the knowledge that ANBU was a ruthless organisation and the captain's only more so. If the sacrifice of a member of the team would increase the chance of a successful mission, even slightly so, then it would be done with little hesitation.

Shisui's dark brown eyes found Sakura's "I am not most ANBU captains Sakura. No member of my team will be left behind" his answer was final.

Sakura vaguely wondered if this was what Itachi had referred to; it could also explain the deep respect Genma and Raidō held for their unconventional captain.

The question popped unbidden into her mind "Would Itachi have saved him?" she asked warily.

To her surprise Shisui seemed slightly amused. "Itachi is a genius- it is likely that he wouldn't have to face that decision much" he continued more wistfully "he is a shinobi of Konoha and of the clan first though- if the mission was in jeopardy..." he trailed away "it was generally me who made the heroic, but occasionally idiotic rescues" he continued on a slightly brighter note.

A silence soon fell over the pair.

"Itachi is shackled by the expectations of the clan- he has protected his brother from the burden of the Uchiha name but it has limited Itachi. For this reason, he would never endanger his own position in the clan- even if a team member was at risk. It is an accepted practice- Itachi's actions are ANBU policy. He is still Konoha's best ANBU captain" he said, loyally defending his cousin and friend.

Once Sakura would readily have agreed with that statement, but now, she was unsure. She returned to her work, careful watching Shisui out of the corner of her eye. Each Uchiha had their strengths and Itachi's were undoubtedly more well-known but maybe Shisui's team was one that Sakura was glad to be a part of.

* * *

A weary Sakura stumbled out of bed the following morning. She immediately went to the spare room where she left her patients last night. The kunoichi rubbed her eyes blearily as she crossed the threshold. Emerald eyes soon focussed on the distinct lack of shinobi in the room.

Sakura was livid.

She absently noticed the efforts Shisui and Raidō had made to return to the room to its original state. The impressive array of blood had been cleaned, the sheets changed and all traces of mud carefully removed from the floor. Sakura grudgingly admitted that the room had not been that pristine for a while.

Sakura did not forgive so easily though- she had specifically told Shisui that they both needed to remain in her care for at least another day. She reasoned that she could not necessarily blame Raidō for his indiscretion- it was likely that their captain had conveniently forgot to impart Sakura's instructions. Although, Raidō would still receive a stern lecture on appropriate hospital- or, in this case, Sakura's spare room- etiquette.

No, Sakura was convinced that this, like a lot of her problems of late, was Shisui's fault.

She immediately dressed in her customary ninja attire and left the house. Stomping down the stairs to her apartment, Sakura was determined to find _that _Uchiha. He would regret his blatant disregard of her instructions; she would make sure of it. Then she would track down Raidō.

Pleased with her plan, Sakura furiously walked the familiar route to the Uchiha district. Sakura's anger prevented her from noticing the wide berth that villagers and ninja alike were giving her as she moved through the streets.

Sakura reigned in her temper long enough to politely knock on the door of the Uchiha main house. Sakura was hopeful Sasuke would answer the door- she was unsure how she would tell Mikoto she wanted to beat her favourite nephew to a bloody pulp.

Sure enough, the door tentatively opened to reveal her teammate. Quickly recognising Sakura's less than amiable disposition Sasuke patiently waited for Sakura to speak. He had swiftly learned it was best to stay silent when she was like this.

"Where is that bastard Uchiha?" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Shisui?" Sasuke guessed slightly surprised "He's in the living room; everyone else is out" he finished as Sakura pushed part him.

Sasuke stuffed his hands in the pockets of his shorts as he dutifully followed Sakura- it was not worth questioning her when she was like this. He vaguely wondered what his cousin had stupidly done. The dark haired nin then sighed, perceptively connecting Shisui's ginger movements as he stumbled into the house this morning. He could only assume he had somehow disregarded Sakura's medical advice.

He smirked, he and Naruto had quickly learned that Sakura's medic advice was to be carefully adhered to- Kakashi was the only person she was slightly lenient with. Sasuke almost pitied his cousin.

"Sakura, what are you doing here so early?" Shisui's normally cheerful greeting was tainted with a hesitancy rarely heard in his voice.

Sasuke could almost _see_ the anger radiating from the kunoichi as she surveyed his cousin. "I don't know, Shisui. Maybe I would not be here if you had stayed until I checked your health this morning like I specifically told you" Sakura's deceptively sweet voice broke slightly on the last few words.

Sakura quickly marched over to her recalcitrant patient; pushing him back into the couch she quickly moved her hands over his lungs. The soothing glow of the chakra conflicted with her abrupt movements.

Sasuke attempted to distract Sakura, his thoughts causing him to miss the almost heated gaze Shisui bestowed on Sakura as she forced him back against against the couch. He too missed Sakura's almost self conscious attempt to distract herself as she brushed pink hair out of her face.

"What happened Shisui? Did you complete the mission?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Sakura gazed quizzically at the nin- in the chaos of last night she had yet to learn the specifics of the mission.

Shisui scoffed "Of course my team completed the mission, Sasu-chan", he said dismissively, returning his gaze to Sakura he attempted to placate her temper.

"I may have forgotten to relay your instructions to Raidō" he said without the faintest trace of guilt, "luckily, I told him to meet you at the Hokage tower- Tsunade wanted to speak to you about something."

Sakura's voice rose an octave "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" the petite kunoichi quickly stood up, dragging a slightly flinching Shisui with her. "If I'm going, so are you, maybe you can explain to Shishou why I am late" she said haughtily.

Sakura waved a distracted good bye to Sasuke as she continued to bicker with the older Uchiha.

Sasuke's measured gaze followed the pair, briefly wondering if something had changed between them. He soon shrugged off the feeling, they seemed more familiar but that hardly meant anything Sasuke denied resolutely.

* * *

Shisui glanced down at the fuming kunoichi as they turned down the street towards the Hokage tower. "Well, that worked out conveniently" he said conversationally "Beta actually has a mission- that's why Tsunade wants to see you"

Sakura's movements stilled "Oh" she replied intelligently.

Her eyes then narrowed at the nin beside her- "I haven't quite forgiven you yet Shisui, don't ignore my advice like that again. What is our mission again? And when will you tell why you two were so injured last night."

"All in good time Sakura-chan" he said cryptically "but the mission involves the Akatsuki or some such thing" he said easily.

Her eyes narrowed further "Shisui" she said menacingly.

Her captian waved a hand airily "Tsunade will explain- it's a complicated story."

Abruptly, what he said sunk in. A mission... Sakura was caught between anxiety and excitement. She hurried her pace as the Hokage tower loomed into sight, eager to discover what exactly the mission involved.

She thought she could hear Shisui laugh slightly at her eagerness but she ignored it. Sakura pushed the door open into Tsunade's office- she was ready for this.


End file.
